


Time To Think

by elroymarvelous



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sad, im not sorry though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elroymarvelous/pseuds/elroymarvelous





	Time To Think

“Did you ever love me?”  
“Of course!”  
“Really? Because the way you were kissing her sure didn’t look like it.”  
“I was drunk, please, it was a mistake. I’m….I’m sorry.”  
“Sorry doesn’t put my heart back together.”  
“This probably doesn’t mean anything, but she kissed me.”  
“I don’t care who instigated it, it’s the fact that you didn’t stop her.”  
“Y/N, please.”  
“You had to go and make me fall in love with you didn’t you?”  
He reaches toward you as if to touch your shoulder, but you move away from his hand.  
“Don’t touch me.”  
He’s crying now.  
“Y/N….please I...don’t….I didn’t mean to…..please…”  
“Please what, Jensen?”  
“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened...and I fucked up...and now you’re going to leave.”  
“Jensen….”  
“I just...need time to think.”  
“I love you.”  
You don’t say anything in response, you just leave the room, closing the door behind you.


End file.
